


Undeniable

by southsideglitter



Series: Never Have I Ever [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drag, Drinking Games, Flirting, Is this roleplay or is Sweet Pea just hella sexually confused, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Roleplay, Sexually Charged Arguing, Sweet Pea is fucked up by Fangs in a dress, Truth or Dare, aka my favourite trope, southside serpents, swangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsideglitter/pseuds/southsideglitter
Summary: It's Saturday night. Fangs and Sweet Pea are holed up together in one of Thornhill's luxurious tiled bathrooms, Fangs slouching against a counter with crossed arms and a scowl. Sweets holds up a bundle of slippery, sparkly fabric.“Come on, Fangs,” he says. “Just get the fucking dress on.”Fangs pouts. “This is so not fair. No one else got a dare like this.”“Cry me a river. Now stop being such a little bitch and get on with it.”“Since when are you so in favor of Cheryl getting her way?“Since you started this whining about it. It's not a cute look on you, dude.”Fangs pauses, fingers midway through unbuttoning his shirt. “Did you just call me cute?”Sweet Pea scoffs as Fangs' flannel hits the floor. “Pay attention, idiot. I said not cute. Now come on, get those pants off.”Or: Fangs gets given a dare to dress up in drag, and Sweet Pea's into it.(The other fics in the series are other dares and drinking games, so no need to read them all, they work as standalone too.)





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> I got rid of Tumblr but before I did, this was something a few people asked for. So voila: I wrote this in a semi-delirious state while ill, fuelled by fever dreams of Fangs in drag. Hope you like it!

It's Saturday night. Fangs and Sweet Pea are holed up together in one of Thornhill's luxurious tiled bathrooms, Fangs slouching against a counter with crossed arms and a scowl. Sweets holds up a bundle of slippery, sparkly fabric.  
“Come _on_ , Fangs,” he says. “Just get the fucking dress on.”  
Fangs pouts. “This is so not fair. No one else got a dare like this.”  
“Cry me a river. Now stop being such a little bitch and get on with it.”  
“Since when are you so in favor of Cheryl getting her way?  
“Since you started this whining about it. It's not a cute look on you, dude.”  
Fangs pauses, fingers midway through unbuttoning his shirt. “Did you just call me cute?”  
Sweet Pea scoffs as Fangs' flannel hits the floor. “Pay attention, idiot. I said not cute. Now come on, get those pants off.”  
“Now we're talking,” says a voice from the doorway. “Way to dominate your man, Sweets.”  
Fangs glares. “Shut up, Toni. Why are you even here?”  
Topaz flips her candy-colored hair and smirks. “Cheryl sent me to oversee proceedings. You two have been in here so long she thought you might have gotten... distracted.”  
Sweet Pea glares at her now too. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
Toni sighs. “Who knows what goes on in her sick little mind. She's a freak.”  
Fangs looks somewhere between disgusted and proud. “God, Topaz. You love it, don't you?”  
“Look at that dirty grin, Fogarty. Of course she does. Our favorite kinky bitch has finally met her match.”  
“You know,” Toni says, with a mile-wide smile. “You two boners might actually be right about that.”  
“I mean,” Sweet Pea continues, with an evil glint in his eyes. “This is probably all some kind of weird foreplay for them.”  
“It definitely is not,” says Toni, but she's drowned out by Fangs yelping in outrage.  
“Don't make me a pawn in your sex games, Topaz! Get out of here. We got this.”  
“Do we?” Sweet Pea crows. “Because you still look like you're wearing way too many clothes to me.”  
“Oh my _god_ , Pea. Why are you always so into the plans that involve me getting naked?!”  
“I'll give you three guesses,” Toni mutters, under her breath.  
Sweet Pea and Fangs both turn on her with a growl. “Get out, Topaz!”  
“Geez, fine. I'm going, I'm going.” She mumbles something like 'sexual tension' as she leaves the room, before Sweet Pea slams the door and locks it.  
  
Sweet Pea and Fangs face off again as Toni's laugh dies away down the corridor.  
“Do I really have to do this?”  
“I can't believe you even need convincing. You did it before. You looked hot as fuck. What's the problem now?”  
Fangs' eyes narrow. “You definitely called me hot that time.”  
“Don't change the subject,” Sweet Pea huffs.  
Fangs sighs as he wrestles his way out of his tank top, adding that to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. “I don't know. It was uncomfortable.”  
Sweet Pea leans back against the sink, grinning. “When you were doing the Serpent Dance onstage in front of everyone? Yeah, looked like you were hating every minute.”  
Fangs starts unbuckling his belt, biting his bottom lip as he tries to explain himself. “It's just... Cheryl's clothes don't leave that much to the imagination.”  
“What did I tell you? Dirty. Bitch. Exhibitionist as well as psychotic. No wonder Toni's so crazy about her. Crazy being the operative word. But since when do you care about dressing slutty? I swear you didn't have your shirt buttoned once all summer.”  
“You sure pay a lot of attention to how much of my body I show.”  
“You really gonna keep trying to distract me from the topic at hand?”  
Fangs snickers. “Dude, if I wanted to distract you, I'd know how to do it.”  
Sweet Pea cocks an eyebrow, puts on a menacing face. “And yet we're still having this dumb conversation.”  
“Fine,” says Fangs, fumbling with the fly of his jeans and not meeting Sweet Pea's eyes. “I liked it at the time, okay? But I felt weird the next day.”  
“That's called shame, Fogarty,” Sweet Pea deadpans. “Most of us feel it every day of our lives.”  
Fangs' eyes flicker over the taller Serpent. “Maybe if we're repressed,” he mutters.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
  
“I'm just saying,” Sweets continues. “You know don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Yeah, I'm busting your balls, but only 'cos you seemed to be having so much fun last time. So what if you feel icky tomorrow? That's nothing you haven't dealt with before.”  
Fangs squares up to him in his boxers, voice suddenly soft. “Do you really feel ashamed every day of your life?”  
But Sweet Pea dismisses this with a manic-sounding laugh, looking anywhere but at Fangs' skin, the scar on his abdomen where the bullet went in. “Nah, not me. But, you know, normal people. People with a conscience and a moral compass.”  
“Sweet Pea, I know you have both of those things.”  
“Are you gonna get this dress on or not?” Sweet Pea hurls the balled-up garment into Fangs' bare chest.  
“Now who's trying to change the subject?” Fangs rolls his eyes and starts wriggling his shoulders into the silky material, cursing in Spanish when he gets tangled in its straps.  
“Dude, you know this night is gonna end with you done up like a total stripper, loving every second. Just get into it. Why you gotta be such a drama queen about everything?”  
Fangs' voice is still soft. “Sweets, I'm serious. You've got nothing to be ashamed about.”  
“Apart from the amount of effort I'm putting into helping you right now when you're so damn unappreciative.”  
“God, you're relentless.”  
Sweet Pea leers. “Yo mama tell you that?”  
“Not cool, dude. You know she's still in hospital.”  
“Shit, sorry man. I mean, 'whatever bitch you're banging at the moment tell you I'm relentless?'”  
“Don't call women bitches, Sweet Pea. I can't have this beautiful face getting fucked up by the Pretty Poisons again.”  
“Who said it had to be a woman? Bitch works for all genders. Including you. Now turn round, bitch, and let me zip you up.”  
Fangs obeys, lets him pull the metal teeth into place. “Sweets, you realize you just said you'd bang a dude if I was, right?”  
Pea wrestles with the zip, the warmth of Fangs' skin coming through the fabric. “Whatever! I'm just being inclusive. You know, like Toni's always talking about.”  
“By calling everyone bitches. That's gotta be the most 'you' thing you've ever said.”  
“Listen, Fogarty. I got a well-respected personal brand. You know that. And it includes being relentless and inclusive to bitches of all genders.”  
“Wow. TT would be so proud.”  
“So she should be,” Sweet Pea says, still fighting with the zip. He grips Fangs hips and maneuvers him into a better position, chuckling at the way Fangs giggles when he has to brace against the sink. “And you should be too, for putting up with your shit when you know you're gonna have a good time.  
Fangs glances up, catching Sweet Pea's gaze in the mirror for a moment and then looking away. “But you were weird last time.”  
“Hell, no. I said you looked good!”  
“Not at first. At first you went all quiet and broke that bottle you were holding, then avoided me all night.”  
Sweet Pea turns his focus back to tugging at the zip. “I can't help having super Serpent strength,” he says, voice sulky.  
“You can't help wanting me so bad that the sight of me in a dress made you lose your mind and forget how things like bottles work.”  
Sweet Pea finally drags the zip closed, smacking Fangs' ass to tell him he can turn back round. When Fangs is facing him again, Sweet Pea has an eyebrow cocked and an evil grin.  
“If I supposedly want you so bad,” he says, pulling himself up to his full height, gaze scanning down Fangs' body in the tight mini-dress. “How come I'm not taking advantage of having you all to myself, nearly naked in a locked room?”  
“I don't know, dude, it's a damn mystery. Probably you're fighting your true lust-crazed feelings with every ounce of that Serpent strength you're always boasting about.” Fangs gives a flirty smirk. “A lot of people have to do that when they're around me.”  
“Is that right?”  
“Damn straight,” Fangs says, and then mumbles something. Something that sounds like: “Not that you'd know much about that.”  
Sweet Pea comes closer, dark eyes blazing. “It does not make me gay to say I'd fuck you in drag,” he says, but in a low growl that sounds more like a challenge than a denial.  
Fangs holds his own, shorter than Sweet Pea but just as stubborn in his own way, just as wild and fierce and keeping a lot of intense feelings buttoned up behind his usual flannel and leather.  
“Sweet Pea,” he murmurs, trying not to smirk at the way the taller Serpent seems to be holding his breath. “Don't pretend you wouldn't fuck me out of drag too.”  
Sweet Pea inhales, wets his lips. _This fucking fucker_ , he thinks.  
  
But then there's the sound of a slammed door, echoing from elsewhere in the house. They jerk apart, listening hard. But there's no sound of anything signalling danger, and their breathing slowly smooths out. Sweet Pea bites his lip to stop himself from grinning at the sight of Fangs' fingers darting to where his switchblade would usually be, coming up against bare thigh and slippery silk instead of denim and steel.  
“Come on, princess,” he reassures. “Now you're finally ready, let's go show the others how gorgeous you are.”  
“You did not just call me princess.”  
“And gorgeous, so stop bitching.”  
“So you're actually admitting it this time?”  
“You underestimate me, princess. I know when something's undeniable.”  
Fangs gives a disbelieving grumble, then lets Sweet Pea unlock the bathroom door and usher him out.  
  
He follows him through to the lounge where they were playing their game earlier. But it's empty now: fairylights and candles still flickering, snacks and drinks on the sideboard and discarded round the room, but no evidence of the anyone else being anywhere nearby.  
“What the fuck?” Fangs wonders, as he scans the room. “What happened to TT and Blossom?  
He turns back to Sweet Pea, who's making no attempt to hide his grin anymore. “I paid them to give you that dare,” he reveals, shrugging. “And then get outta here.”  
As comprehension slowly starts to creep across Fangs' face, Sweet Pea hurls himself into an armchair and beams like a master villain with a plan that's come together perfectly.  
Fangs crooks a questioning eyebrow at him.  
“I don't know if you knew this, Fogarty,” the taller Serpent explains, smugly. “But my personal brand also includes not making the same mistakes twice.”  
He hits play on his phone and hard rock starts grinding through the speakers. “So, princess. Reckon those Serpent Dance moves you were so keen to show off last time extend to a lapdance?”  
Fangs is playing along now, hips already moving in his ridiculous, riding-up dress, climbing onto the armchair too, thighs either side of Sweet Pea's, straddling him and hearing the way his breath snags when Fangs leans close to murmur into his ear.  
“Sweet Pea, you sick fuck,” he says, shivering when big hands land on his thighs. “As if you even need to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are life. 🖤


End file.
